PDFPC01 / Transcript
A black screen was showing. "Vocaloid... a singing synthesizer application software. You may no Hatsune Miku... or the Kagamine's. And you may know this voice... the one who's speaking to you now." the voice slowly faded with an echo. "Music, what a wonderful thing. With Music, you can express anything you feel the need to let go. Or, sing for someone, or yourself. Passion is what it's called." again, the voice faded. "Song... our song. My name is Miwa Hatsune, and this is my story!" she finally revealed her name as a white light covers the black. ??: Alright Sweetie, time to rise and shine. ??: Oh...*she wakes up* ---- Opening: "Niji no Iro" ---- ??: Miwa, get your breakfast now- Miwa: I am mom, I am!*she speaks as she goes down the stairs* Mom: Aw, my babies growing up! Miwa: But Mom- ??: No buts sweetie, you are growing up.*he stopped to speak from reading his newspaper* Miwa: But Dad- Mom;*hands Miwa her food*Listen to your Father- Miwa: MOM, DAD, I'M ONLY 13! Mom and Dad: Oh?!*her dad stop reading* Miwa:*she keeps rambling*I'm not leaving you yet, so don't worry. Besides, you have Miki now to replace me, or him upstairs.*she said with a tone* A small boy walks down the stairs rubbing his eyes. ??: Ugh... Mom, is it already time?.. Mom: Yes, Kenta, now come on down and each your breakfast. Miwa: Boy i'm hungry Kenta: Ugh...*he finally steps down from the last step*Hm....*sniff sniff*I smell bacon, and waffles!*he wakes up*MY FAVORITE!*he runs to the table struggling to get in a seat*YUM!!*he get's a fork*ITADAKIMASU!*stabs a waffle and takes a bite* Miwa: Yeah... on second thought, i'm good to go. Mom: Are you sure- Miwa:*already left* Mom:*sighs*They do grow up so fast... Dad: Yes they do...*he kept reading his newspaper* Miwa got dressed and was ready to go. Miwa: BYE MOM, BYE DAD! Bye Kenta*she said with a devilish tone*Bye Miki!*she kissed the babies forehead* Kneta:*sticks his tongue out as Miwa was out of the house* Miwa:*she got on her bike and raced down the road to school* Lots of people were walking in the city. Some were walking to work, or some were just walking around. But Miwa didn't have much time to chat with anyone. She stopped at a gift shop. *DING!* ??: Well isn't my lucky day! Miwa: It's only your first, Mr. Peterson. Mr.Peterson: I told you to call me Pete. Miwa: Alright, Pete(erson)*she whispered* Mr.Peterson: I heard that! Miwa: Yeah, yeah.*she picks up some pocky* Mr.Peterson: Don't forget the drink- Miwa: Already got that. And the oranges. Mr.Peterson: They came out fresh today. Miwa: Where's kitten? Mr.Peterson: Witch one? You know I have 2*he grins* Miwa: Your daughter.*she said in sarcasm* Mr.Peterson: Outside. Miwa: Thank you!*she put her objects on the table in front of Mr.Peterson and walked outside* Kitten: Meow~ Miwa: Ah~ Hey little on!*she epts the kitten*Everything okay? Kitten: Meow~ Miwa: I see. Well, see you later.*she walks away into the shop* Mr.Peterson: 400 Yen! Miwa:*takes out some money and puts it on the table*Hai~!*takes her bag of food and rushes out of the hsop* Mr.Peterson: Have a great day!*she was already gone* Miwa got back on her bike and rushed to school. Lots of kids were walking in the entrance. Miwa parked her bike in a stand and ran into the school. But before that, she bumps into 2 strangers. Miwa: OUCH~!*she falls*Sorry!*she gets up* ??: Oh, it's oka- Miwa already left. ??: Oh... that was weird, wasn't it? ??: Yeah. Miwa went straight into class. A few hours later it was Music class. Miwa... hated Music class. She tried to change schedules but she only had this. But, she wasn't all like this. She used to love music, mostly Vocaloid. But now she's... different. Music Teacher: Today class, we'll be talking about a popular genre of music. Vocaloid! Miwa: EH?! Then the scene changed. It was showing a spaceship. ??: I sense a disturbance... ??: Master? ??: A girl... she has the power. ??: Of what sir?*another men said* ??: The voice... of the Vocaloid. The other 2: EH?!*they were shocked* ??: Get Gusto, and trigger her powers so we can't take it! The other 2: Hai!*they agreed and left the room* Then it was back to the music room. Teacher: Now, sense we have our own Hatsune, Miwa, would you like to explain about Vocaloid? Miwa didn't respond. Teacher: Miwa... can you tell everyone about Vocaloid. Miwa: ... no... Teacher: EXCUSE ME?!- Miwa: I said no! You can't force me to talk about a topic I don't like! Teacher: But- Miwa: But nothing! I don't like being called like that "Hatsune". Teacher: But ms.Hatsune! Miwa: I AM NOT HATSUNE! I'M MIWA!! M-I-W-A!! MIWA!! UGH!- She paused her anger and looked at everyone. Everyone was looking at her. Miwa: Go-... Gomen... Teacher: No.. it's okay. Your right. Besides, that wasn't even the lesson. Miwa: Eh?.. Teacher: I just wanted us to some music genres.*he then looks up*But, now, let's get to the really lesson!*he claps* After school... Miwa was walking home with her bike. It was a unusual grey day. She wonder why. Then, time froze. Miwa didn't notice though. Miwa: Eh?...*turned around* An old man was behind her holding a phone and some earphones. Old Man: Would you care to listen to my music? Miwa: Uh.. no thanks.*keeps walking* The old man stopped her by grabbing Miwa's hand. Old Man: Please!? Miwa: EH?! Hmph!*she pouted*Will it make you leave me alone? Old Man: Yas! Miwa: mmmmmmm...... Alright.*takes the stuff and starts the music* The thing was... it was sound... horrible sound. Miwa: AH!!!! THIS IS.... HORRIBLE!! Old Man: I thought you may say that...*he grew and turned green* Miwa: AHHHHHHHH!!*she wasn't trying to pay attention*UGH!!*she threw the headphones and fell back*Uff!*she gained sight and looked up at the green monster*AH?!*she tried to move back but 2 men flew down behind her* ??: Hello... Miwa looked back. Miwa: AH!!*she moved away from the two men*What the... whats going on?! ??: Come on little girl!*one of the two men said*GIVE US YOUR VOICE!*he spoke* Miwa: WHAT VOICE?! The other men bent down and grabbed Miwa's hand. He then kissed it. ??: Hmph...*he saw Miwa blush*My name is Kai... and that guy behind me is Dai. Look, just give us your voice... Miwa: W-what... voice? Kai: The vocaloid voice... Miwa: UEH?!*she gasped*W-w... Dai: Gusto.. finish her and take the power! Kai let go of Miwa's hand. Miwa turned around at Gusto. Miwa: uh....*she was scared* Gusto: Huhu... come here little gi-*Miwa kicked Gusto big stomach*OI?! YOU'LL REGRET THAT!!*his voice cracked* Miwa: Not really!*she got up with her bag and ran away*AH!!! Kai: Gusto.. catch her. Gusto: Has...*he was regaining his strength* Miwa's phone was ringing. When she pulled it out of her bag, it had caution signs and was peaking. Miwa: WHAT?!*she found a place to sit for a second*Now what is u- ??: Help... please...*her phone rang*help... my world... the Vocaloids... need you... Miwa: Eh?!- ??: Do you except?... Miwa: I... I... Gusto: FOUND YA!!*he slid from the corner* Kai and Dai: Gusto! Trap her! Gusto: HAI!! HAAAAAAA!*he charged* Miwa: I... I ACCEPT! He phone and herself glew and a beam of light went up to the sky. Gusto: OI?!*the light pushed him back* Dai: Ugh?!*the light blinded him and Kai* Miwa's phone turned into a device, and a blue weird alien mascot came out. Miwa: Eh? ??:......*smiles* The 5was sent on top of a building. Miwa started to transform. Happiness charge like music starts playing. Mascot: UHAH!*turns into a heart jewel* Miwa:*holds the device and the jewel*Hmph!*puts the token with the other ones in the device* Miwa's clothes disappear and a blue color covered only her body. Her ponytails dissolve. "Pretty Cure! MY VOCALOID HEART, TRANSFORM!" The device turns into a spray bottle. Miwa sprays the perfume left, then right. Suddenly a transparent sheet of blue appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and it changed into another scene. In this scene, Miwa brings a light from her heart. Then the light flickered and a dress appeared on her. She then did her legs for boots/shoes and then her hands for gloves. She used her hands and turned her hair light blue as a long and big ponytail. It was like Miku's but Miwa only had one. Miwa finished with a pose. "The Future Sound! Cure Oto!" she finished with a pose again. The Villains: EH?! Miwa: Eh...*she looked at her gloves and clothes*W-WHAT AM I?! ??: Your a Pretty Cure.*the mascot said from her device* Miwa: Oh... wait-WHAT?! ---- ENDING: [[VOCALOID・STEP|'VOCALOID・STEP']] Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Transcripts